Promise Proven
by Ouji Takahashi
Summary: Yes, I'm actually continuing RACE. I'm sorry it took such a long time.
1. Wedding, simple

Sign for Authors Note this

A/N: This is a continuation of the story **R**A**C**E. Except, it's the future, and my first story is their wedding. Ouji is the best man of Ryan, and Kira is the maid of honor for Christine.

Now, let the future begin!

**Promise Proven**

It's the futuree. Ryan pawned Christine's and his Crush Rings to get an engagement and a wedding ring the traditional kind.

**In Christine's Room**

Kira was her maid of honor.

'Are you getting cold feet, Christine?' Kira said.

'Of course not! I'm so excited,' Christine said with a big smile, 'How did you feel at your wedding?'

'I had cold feet. I wasn't sure I was going to go through with it,' Kira said, 'where do you want to go for your honeymoon?'

'Somewhere cold, I want to go to El Nath maybe; rent a nice room. Maybe even a fancy suite in the chief's residence, and **finally** have some fun with Ryan,' Christine said.

'Well, that's nice. I would have liked that too, but I still loved me and Ouji's stay at sleepywood hotel for ours,' Kira said.

'I don't know how you two could have a romantic night in a scary place like that…' Christine said.

'Are you planning to have babies with Ryan?' Kira asked Christine.

'Well, I don't know. I don't think I really want kids…' Christine said. 'I don't think I want to go through that pain. That reminds me, how is Kato now?'

'Oh, he's fine. I finally understand that fear parents get when their kids are going to hunt snails. It's hard to believe he's going to be thief. I think it's kind of cute.' Kira says to Christine. 'The pain is worth the fun you'll have with him or her, and you'll finally understand what it feels like to worry like this. I'm happy you let him be the ring-bearer.'

'Yeah, it's not problem I owe you guys for all the crap me and Ryan put you through just to get us to this day.' Christine said laughing. 'I wouldn't be anywhere but here right now.'

**In Ryan's Room**

'Oh my god, I have to get out of here. I can't go through with this,' Ryan says as he paces the room in a tuxedo.

'Oh god, this isn't the time to overreact. You won't believe the crap me and Kira went through to get you to this day; you're going to do this.' Ouji says, 'Sorry, but This is something that's important to me and Kira as well as Christine. You can't let her down. You might as well get your mind off of it. Think of what you're going to do after your married,' Ouji smirks. 'Where are you going to go?'

'Well, of course I want to go somewhere hot. Go to Florina and rent a nice kabana or whatever.'

'Don't you think it will be fun?' Ouji says. 'I mean, just focus on that, like every other guy on his wedding day. Girls are normally the ones that get cold feet. Just remember to say "I do" and give her a kiss of true love.' Ouji smiles. 'It will all be worth it in the end.'

'Okay, thanks, I guess you're right. I'm trying my hardest not to focus on the bad things. It's just kind of hard to know that this is for the rest of my life…' Ryan says quite fearfully.

'Just forget about everything else, except your wedding day, okay? Do you plan on having children with her?' Ouji asks trying to comfort him.

'Well, I do want kids. I want them to work as a cleric and a hunter just like you guys. So they can always be helpful to each other. You and Kira are pretty much indestructible. I've seen you guys kill Zakum.' Ryan says.

'Thanks, but let them choose their job on their own. Me and Kira's little Kato is going to be a bandit. We let him choose himself.' Ouji smiles. 'Well, you better get ready. It's almost time.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Ryan says as he tucks in his shirt, and straightens his tie.'

(wedding bells start to ring)

'It's time!' Ouji and Kira say to Ryan and Christine.

They all arrive into the sanctuary entrance. shush your butt, I don't know. It's like 2:11 in the morning. I'm only writing this for Annie and I can't think. All of their friends were gathered around behind them. Ryan is standing just looking at Ouji smiling constantly and annoyingly. Christine walks towards them in a long beautiful golden thread gown. She comes to meet Ryan as they both turn to Kira being the priestess that weds them. Ouji and Kira are already a priest and ranger, even though we're only level 65 and 66 in the real game

'So are you two ready to commit your whole life to each other?' Kira asks Ryan and Christine. Ryan is starting to sweat a lot. 'If you will stay together through rich and poor, breakdowns and let-downs, sickness and in health, and promise to share everything; if you truly love each other, promise each other your own self forever.'

'I promise…' Christine and Ryan say.

Kato begins to walk up with two rings tied to a pillow. He's still 6 years old at the moment. He gives his mother, Kira the rings and she gives them to Ryan and Christine.

Ryan says 'I'll love you forever,' as he slips the ring onto Christine's finger.

'I will too,' Christine says looking into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan gives her a kiss that isn't a kiss that stems from teenage hormones, but his true love for her. The whole audience starts to cheer as the wedding ends with them walking into the cursed sanctuary and killing Jr. Balrog together for the first time.

Quite the traditional MS wedding no?


	2. Honeymoon

Sorry about the last time, I forgot the brackets aren't read on So apparently, (this) is the new A/N sign.

Let the hijinx begin! (I don't know how to spell it.)

**Honeymoon?**

'So what does Christine want for the honeymoon?' Ouji asks Kira.

'She wants to go somewhere with a cooler temperature. You know how she can't stand the heat.' Kira said to Ouji.

'Uh-oh,' Ouji said fearfully.

'Wait, what do you mean uh-oh?' Kira asked.

'Ryan must be a complete idiot. He wants to go to Florina,' Ouji says.

'You're kidding. Sometimes I just want to smack him across the face.' Kira says angrily.

'Mom, this place scares me, can we go?' Kato said to his mother.

'Sure,' Kira says as she summons a door for him. 'I'll see you back in town, kid. I have to get Ryan and Christine a magic door too. Just wait there okay?'

'Okay,' Kato says as he walks through the door.

'We should work something out before we talk to Ryan and Christine.' Kira says as she walks toward the portal to meet them.

'Fine, fine. What's a good place for them to have a honeymoon? Orbis? It's always perfect weather there.' Ouji says following her. 'Oh I have a plan. Come here.'

Ouji whispers to Kira for a while and they both go through the portal.

'I guess that's a good idea, just kind of put it between your words when you talk to them…' Kira says.

(You might have noticed that Kira and Ouji have gotten a little more mature in the sequel. I guess it's because Ouji finally understood responsibility and Kira had a kid so she has a motherly protective nature. Besides, I've gotten older in life. I guess it just shows in my stories too. Hopefully, they're not suffering.)

'Ryan, Christine!' Ouji and Kira yell down to them as they are collecting the spoils from the Jr. Balrog they killed.

'You guys want to go now? Since you already kind of killed it…' Ouji says to them.

'Sure, we'll go,' Christine and Ryan say to Ouji.

'Okay then, let's go. I don't want to leave Kato in Sleepywood for too long. He's not even a bandit yet. Who knows what might get to him.' Kira says as she creates a door that's inside shows Kato striking the air with his dagger. 'He's cute isn't he…' she whispers to herself.

They all walk through to meet Kato.

'So when are you guys going to the honeymoon?' Kira asks them.

'Well,' Ryan says as he was interrupted as Ouji runs and steals his shuriken. (Nope, I guess I'm not that mature yet.)

'Ooo, how do you use these Ryan?' Ouji runs into the ant tunnel. 'I don't think you should bring Christine to Florina. You know how she hates the heat.'

'Oh, man. I totally spaced on that. Thanks. Well, where do you suggest we go?' Ryan asked Ouji.

'Go to Orbis. Isn't that like the perfect weather for both of you?' Ouji says.

'Oh, sure. We can go there.' Ryan says.

'Christine, instead of a freezing stay at El Nath, wouldn't you like to go to Orbis? Isn't it so romantic and nice there? I mean, it's not too hot or not too cold. I know Ryan isn't that fond of the heat.' Kira says.

'Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Where do you think we should go?' Christine asked.

'Orbis, it's like perfect weather there.' Kira says bluntly.

'Oh, that's perfect. It's so beautiful and perfect, sure we'll go there.' Christine says happily.

Ouji and Ryan come out of the tunnel.

'Hey Christine, I was wondering if we could go to—' Ryan was interrupted (yet again, I feel like I'm doing this too often.)

'Orbis for our honeymoon? SURE! I'd love to!' Christine exclaimed.

'Wait, how did you know?' Ryan asked.

'Just a guess.' Christine winks at Kira.

Well, it's already 10:10, we should go catch the ship to Orbis for our **honeymoon!**' Ryan said very excitedly.

'Okay, let's go. We can go straight to our house,' Kira says as she makes a portal to their house in Ellinia.

They arrive in the house in Ellinia.

'Kato, dear, I think you should stay here. Me and your dad will just see Christine and Ryan off. We'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to break anything...agan.' Kira says as Christine and Ryan walk outside. (there goes her whole motherly over-protectiveness again.)

'See you later kid,' Ouji says as he walks outside with Kira.

They all soon arrive at the ship.

'You guys, we can't thank you enough. The wedding was lovely, and we'll be back in a week okay?' Christine says.

'We'll see you then. I hope you guys have fun!' Ouji says.

Ouji and Kira exit to go watch their son at the house.

(I hope it doesn't make you mad that I don't have much of a vocabulary. I don't know what else to say after everything they see. Please say it doesn't bother you. It's annoying me, even.)


End file.
